For The Entertainment
by Olivia.Pierce
Summary: When a spell goes awry, Klaus and Elena are transported back to Ancient Rome. Klaus decides he and Elena will rule it together. But one problem, can Klaus and Elena keep their hands to themselves? Or is mixing buiness and pleasure a good thing? Review? X
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! :D**

**So here is a preview for a story idea I was thinking of! If I get a good amount of reviews and picks, I'll continue it.**

**Pairing: Klaus and Elena, of course! XD**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or Klaus, but I do own this story!_**

**Songs I listened to:**

**Blow - Ke$ha (for Klaus)**

**DNA - The Kills**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One - Spells Gone Wrong<span>

"How the _hell_ did we end up here?" Klaus asked no one in particular as he fell to his knees. I watched as his white robe got dirty.

"Asked your witch," I told him simply. How come he didn't think of that? Sometimes Klaus was really stupid...

"Oh, I would. If we were in two thousand eleven!" He screamed, throwing a rock at a large, glass window we saw. I shuddered at the sound; it felt like it sliced through me.

I plucked at the white dress I sported, "I like our clothing here…but I do miss Chanel."

Klaus glared at me, "Elena, we're about what? Two thousand years ago in time? We're in Rome!"

"I understand that, Klaus. I go to school," I scoffed, sitting beside him. "Is this Greta's fault?"

"Yes, obviously she was trying to rid me from Mystic Falls all this time. Thank god Katerina killed-"

"Wait! Katherine, Damon, Stefan and all my other friends aren't born yet!" I screamed. Klaus rolled his eyes lazily. "That is really weird."

"Damn, Elijah must be alive still. I wonder where that old bag is." Klaus contemplating, loosing focus of the fact we were in Rome. I wondered how Elijah was.

Klaus sighed, "So you and I were transported to Rome?"

"I guess…" I trailed off, looking around us. People were starting to look at us with funny expressions.

Klaus looked over at me, "We might as well make the best of it."

"What do you mean by that?"

"That you and I should stay here until we find a way out," Klaus said, taking both my hands in his. I felt the cold shivers crawling all over. His touch is like poison...then again, maybe it is.

"Don't turn away, Elena. Let's do this. I'll be the filthy rich, sexy vampire and you'll be my friend," Klaus said, forming and hatching the plan in his mind.

I scoffed, "Friend?"

"Would you rather be my wife?" Klaus asked, examining our surroundings. Quickly, I shook my head no.

"Then it's settled. You and I are going to rule Rome together," Klaus threw his arm around my shoulder, "I can see it now."

I shrugged, what else did I have to lose?

* * *

><p>Within two hours, Klaus had compelled his way to a small apartment and a maid. I skillfully arranged some clothing we bought at a stand as he drank the maid.<p>

"You're just going to drink her like a bag?"

"Yes," he snarled, showing me his bloody teeth. "Would you like to fill her position?"

Sheepishly, I smiled. "I'd rather not." How could Klaus do such to a small girl? It was sickening...

"So since we are from the future, they must not have cell phones…" I said, taking a seat beside Klaus when he was done.

He licked his lips seductively, "Nope."

"Hmm," I muttered, leaning back on the floor. Klaus touched my hand thoughtfully.

"Hey, you're not my first choice of company either. But right now, all we have is each other." Klaus smiled, kissing my cheek like a friend or a brother would do.

"That's true."

"So what do you say? Will you work with me so we can find our way out and or rule Rome?" Klaus asked, standing up and offering me his hand.

I thought for a moment. If I took his hand, it wasn't just standing up, it was taking my first step as his friend. As his assistant. If I took his hand, I agreed to what he wanted me to be.

And slowly, my hand fell into his.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do we think? Hit or miss? Keep going or no more?<strong>

**And the Songs thing is from sarahsmanymen and her AMAZING story Promise me This! I love you Sarah. :3**

**Review! :)**

_Lots of love ~ Olivia_


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, you guys got what you wanted, another chapter of For the Entertainment :) I'm glad people like the idea and think it's original because it is. Maybe I'll start a trend…**

**Songs I listened to:**

**I Would Do Anything For You - Foster the People (For the ending scene when Klaus and Elena are talking)**

**Underwater - Spirit Tracks OST (For the beach scene with Elena and Juda)**

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, Klaus or Rome ;)_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two - Juda<span>

Klaus' POV

I walked around then empty streets, prowling for another donor. But I didn't expect to just be Elena and I who were awake.

Elena cleared her throat and looked over at me, "So your plan is to rule Rome?"

"Our plan, honey. You and I together…it's a for sure success," I smile mischievously, walking slower. Elena followed my pace obediently.

She glared at her feet, "Why? Where do I come in?"

I smirked at her, "Look at it this way; you have a sexy vampire, almost a hybrid thanks to you, and a cute human girl. Together, that's success."

"It could be."

"What do you mean by that, Elena?" I liked the way her name rolled off my tongue. Almost lustfully.

She smiled deviously at me, "What makes you think I want to help you?"

"What makes you think you have a choice?" I struck back. Elena thought for a moment before turning back to me.

"I'll help you on two conditions," she said, picking up a gray rock from the ground.

I sat down on a larger sandy colored rock, "Okay, what are those conditions?"

"One, you don't drink from me." She started proudly, taking a seat on the ground. I guessed she really didn't want to be near me.

"Alright, fine. Even though you probably taste delicious," I smirked.

She sighed, "Two, you don't bring any more girls in for feeding. Yesterday was disgusting. If you feed, not in the house."

"Fine," I snapped silently; emphasizing with a sigh. She tapped my nose diligently.

"Ah, how I'm going to miss popcorn."

I smiled, "And I…I won't miss anything."

She laughed, "Alright, what's our plan to get to the top?"

"Oh, honey, leave that to me." I responded, getting off the rock.

"Then what do I do?"

"You just stand there and look pretty," and with that, I walked off. Elena knew her way…

_Hopefully_.

* * *

><p>Elena's POV<p>

I watched Klaus as he walked away from me. What if I didn't remember the way back? What if I got kidnapped?

Why in hell would Klaus care?

In the distance, I saw a beach. A sandy, warm beach. Resting my feet in the water would be nice.

I skipped over with a gleeful smile covering my face. I didn't want to be there with Klaus. Being his friend seemed like a death threat.

"Hello, there." I turned around swiftly to see man with a dirt white robe. But it wasn't stained with dirt; it was stained with blood.

"Oh, you poor thing!" I exclaimed, touching his side where blood was still pouring out, "Whatever happened?"

He smiled lightly and sat on the sat, grimacing at the pain of movement, "I was battling. I'm a gladiator."

"Oh, that's just lovely," I smiled. I really didn't like talk back then.

The man touched his velvet red stained robe, "Yes, it's a great deal of work, but it's worth it to keep this town safe."

"Safe?" I started curiously, "Safe from what?"

The man patted a spot beside him on the sand, beckoning me to sit, "From the werewolves and vampires."

I gaped, "Werewolves and vampires?"

He nodded sadly, "Yes, my youngest daughter, Viola, was taken from our home during the night. I have no clue to whether she's dead or turned."

"Why don't you look for her?" I suggested, bringing my knees to my chest. I wonder if Klaus knew of this…

"Because, when you look for one of those deadly creatures, it never comes out right…my son, Xavier, was killed when he went looking for her during the night." The man explained, placing a shaking hand over his heart. I could almost hear the pounds of his heartbeat.

"I'm so sorry," I said, touching his scraped knee. I saw blood appear on my hand and he smiled warmly.

"I should probably go get cleaned up," The man stood and started at a slow pace. In thought, I bit my lip. Maybe Klaus and I could help him find Viola…

"Wait, sir! My friend and I could help you find your daughter!" The man instantly turned around in joy. He came galloping back to me.

"Truthfully?" I nodded, "Then I shall accompany you and your friend!"

"Don't you have another daughter? Or maybe a wife?" I asked him. He couldn't just get up and leave his family.

"No, no. The rest of my family fled after the attack. I told them we'd communicate when everything was safe," he told me, a grin still spreading on his face. I was extremely happy to see him smile. Maybe Klaus was right about me being a successful asset.

"Alright then! My name is Elena, what is yours, kind sir?" I smiled at the way I sounded. I could already tell I was going to love it here.

"My name is Juda, and lovely name, by the by." He said, picking an apple from his deep pockets. He rubbed his delicately against the last clean spot on his robe and handed it to me.

Surprisingly, I took a large bite out of it. I didn't realize how hungry I was. Klaus had eaten, but I had just scolded him.

"Thank you so much, I haven't eaten since I arrived." I laughed, almost choking. Thank heavens the apple came back up.

Juda grinned, "I hope that wasn't too long ago!"

I smiled back, revealing my pearly white teeth, "No! I just arrived yesterday with my…friend." I hesitated because I realized, very naturally, I had been calling Klaus my friend all this time. Though that was the last thing I wanted us to be. Well, that and lovers.

A gentle breeze picked up and blew my hair into my face, "Why don't we stay here for awhile?"

Juda nodded eagerly, "Sounds good. Let's stay here and enjoy this fine weather!"

I walked along the shore line with Juda, dipping my toes in every once in awhile. We would sit and he would tell me about all his adventures and his family. It was amazing to hear such things. How he had traveled to Greece just to meet his wife after her father took her away. His stories were hypnotizing.

The breeze stayed just like us. We found trees covered with different fruits, like oranges and peaches. So we snacked on those. They tasted delicious; each and every one of them.

I bit into one of the peaches, feeling it's juice run down my chin. "My lord, these are just exquisite."

Juda laughed and peeled another orange, "Aren't they? I used to bring my family here everyday in hopes of a new adventure."

"Juda, you have such great stories. It sounds like your family is spectacular!" I giggled, finishing off my delicious peach.

He nodded, "They are. Maybe when they return you can meet them, Elena."

The sun burned down on us, lighting Juda's sandy blond hair in a very cute way. It also reflected on his shining green eyes.

I rolled over in the sand, "It's such a nice day." I thought about Mystic Falls and how it was always rainy or cold. I wonder if the present is still going on…

"It is, isn't it? Very beautiful. We don't see very many of these days when you can go in the water and eat delectable fruit. But today, it must be you." Juda said, a cute grin appearing. I smiled.

"Why would it be me?"

He blushed, "Your beauty, of course. It must reflect on the weather."

"Oh, Juda! I don't deserve such a compliment!" I giggled girlishly, making myself sit up. I wondered how Klaus was doing with his master plan.

Juda shook his head, "Of course you do! You actually resemble a girl I once knew…"

I gulped, "And this girl's name was?" Please do _not_ say Katherine.

"Oh, her name was Nina."

Thank goodness! I screamed at myself. Katherine must not have been born yet.

"_Elena_?" I heard someone call. I stood up to see Klaus wondering around the paths above.

"Klaus!" I called, waving my arms around like a bird. Klaus saw me and a grand smile spread over his face.

"There you are! I've been looking for you for awhile now!" He exclaimed, running over to me. I grabbed his arm and pulled him to where Juda was laying in the sun.

"Who is this, if I may ask?" Klaus said politely. Juda cracked one eye lid open and smiled up at us.

"Is this your friend that you've been rambling about, Elena?" Juda asked. Klaus gave me a provocative smile and I glared down at Juda even though he couldn't see.

"Yes, this is he." I said simply, gesturing to Klaus. Juda got off the warm sand and extended his hand.

"I'm Juda. Pleased to meet you. Your friend, Elena, is _quite_ a girl." Juda smiled pleasantly, pushing his hand into Klaus'.

Klaus laughed, "That she is." He turned to me and gave me a light smile, "So who is Juda, Elena?"

"Well, Juda lost his daughter and son to a horrible creature. A werewolf. But apparently there are vampires too!" I exclaimed sadly, even though we were standing with a vampire right that instant.

Klaus shook his head, "Filthy creatures. Elena and I had heard of them, but never seen one."

Juda's eyes went wide, "Well, let's hope you never see one!"

The two of laughed awkwardly. It was hard to pretend I didn't already know one. Since I knew about ten.

Klaus touched his chin thoughtfully, "Well, I'll promise you this, Juda; we will find your daughter."

"How'd you know my son was dead?"

"Oh, I didn't know such thing! I just guessed since the son would try to save her…" Klaus trailed off nervously. My, he was a very good actor.

"Oh," Juda said, clearly dumbstruck. "Alright, I'm going home for today, but we will meet tomorrow morning here at say…ten?"

"Okay!" I smiled warmly, giving Juda a quick hug. Juda gave a Klaus a manly nod and ran off.

"He seems nice," I smiled to myself. Klaus grimaced.

"I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see," He started, "And you and I need to go prepare."

"For?"

"Tonight you and I will be attending a party with the Roman Empire. If we want to kill the king, we'll need to be friends first." Klaus smirked, walking beside me.

I gasped, "Kill the king?"

"How else did you expect for us to get to the top of the food chain?" Klaus scrunched his nose and did the _you're-so-stupid _smile.

I shrugged, "I didn't really think of anything."

"Well, there you go. Now let's go prepare, I've had some of the finest clothing flown in from Greece for you!" He grinned, looping our arms.

My face brightened, "Yay! New clothes!"

And then Klaus smiled. A real, genuine smile.

So maybe, just maybe, Klaus could be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. I love this chapter. I know that's kind of selfish (not really XD) but it's really good! J I really loved writing the beach scene with Juda and Elena, it was so fun to write and the songs I listened to while writing just really helped it flow.<strong>

**Sorry for lack of Klaus, promise there'll be more of him next chapter!**

**Review!**

_Lots of love ~ Olivia_


	3. Chapter 3

:) Hi, lovelies! So I know I haven't been updating this story as fast as I would like, but I've been busy drooling over pictures of my lovely Joseph Morgan :3 **_(bears teeth)_** mine, right? ;)

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries today ;)_

**Songs I listened to:**

**Show Stopper - Danity Kane**

**Pumped Up Kicks - Foster the People**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three - Endless<span>

Elena's POV

I sat on the edge of the sand with Klaus, a frown and smile spreading across my face. I was scared; scared that maybe, Klaus and I would be stuck in Ancient Rome forever. That I would never know Stefan and Damon…or Caroline and Bonnie! I would never, _ever_, know them.

To make things worse, Klaus could turn me. He could make me a vampire, but what would happen if that went down? Would I fall in love with him and help him catch Katerina? Would I hate him so much I would run away to find Elijah? Endless possibilities and endless fears.

I turned to him and sighed. Klaus was bad, Klaus was annoying. But if I really wanted to live in this world until we were set free, I had to be his friend; the last thing I thought we'd ever be. But obviously, this is my pay back for coming back to life after the sacrifice.

"Klaus? Do you think we'll get out?" I asked him, watching him as he built a sand castle. Klaus sighed in frustration and kicked it; little bits of sand and rocks flying in every direction.

"We need a witch, I'm certain of," he said, "But most likely. And who knows? Maybe by the end of this, we'll be friends."

I scoffed, "Yeah, sure." I rolled my eyes, but Klaus seemed to be serious, "You weren't serious…were you?"

"I don't know," Klaus mumbled, taking a sea shell out from the sand. "Why don't we just start off as…business partners?"

"Sure, that works for me," I smiled, "But I really miss Facebook."

Klaus chuckled, "Maybe you and I could create Facebook because Mark Zuckerberg isn't born yet."

"Oh, definitely," I said, "We should totally just steal Facebook."

"Why the hell not? For you and I, there is a world of possibilities. We can do whatever we like," Klaus threw his arm around my shoulder and waved at the stars. "Elena, think about it. Stefan isn't your guy until about three thousands years in the future. See a hot guy? Go for it!"

"Wow, Klaus. I love Stefan, I'm not giving him up just because he hasn't been born yet." I retorted. Klaus really didn't know me or how I cared for people.

"Sure, whatever you say. But I think Juda likes you," Klaus poked at me childishly, "And a little fifth grade crush is cute!"

I batted his arm, "Shut up! He does not!"

"Does _to_!"

"Does _not_!"

I slapped Klaus' arm and it was responded with a, "What the hell? Why did you do that?"

"Because I felt like it," my cheeks grew hot because I was sure those were the most amazing biceps ever.

"So you just felt like touching my manly, muscular arm?" He smirked, lips curling in the corners, "Elena, I think we're moving _too_ fast."

"Klaus!" I hissed, hitting his forehead. Which was hot. Maybe he was embarrassed by me touching him? I didn't know.

"So, when is the party with the king?" I questioned, feeling the soft sand run through my finger tips. Klaus smiled at the water.

"In four hours, so you and I should start getting prepared," Klaus told me, getting off the sand with a groan and then extending his hand. I ignored but still got up.

"Why? What do we need to do?" I asked on our walk back to the apartment.

"We need to get dressed," Klaus then smirked, "But that means getting _undressed_ first…"

I shook my head, "I am dressed."

"No, I meant party clothes. I've had some on the finest…helpers flown in. You'll look amazing when they're done," I flinched at his words. Didn't I look good _now_?

I smiled, "That's nice of you." Maybe Klaus did have a little bit of nice left in his asshole of a personality.

"Oh, not for you," he chuckled darkly, "For me. I need you to look good in order to not look bad in front of the Emperor."

I gaped at his words. Screw my last thoughts.

Klaus smirked, "But you might as well enjoy it too."

I glared, "Yeah…hey, will Juda be there?"

Klaus puckered his lips in pretend thought, "I think he mentioned he'd be there. Why? Looking forward to seeing your crush?"

"Stop doing that!" I exclaimed, "You are so annoying, Klaus."

"Thanks, lovely," he winked, "Come, let's get ready."

"Okay," I agreed, following behind him.

"Trust me," he turned to me, "You'll be the _show stopper_."

* * *

><p>Klaus' POV<p>

It wasn't hard for Elena to look good. With her hair curled like Katerina's and a silky purple robe, she looked good. Hell, she looked _hot_.

A smile appeared on my face, "I applaud the girls who did your hair and makeup. You look very nice."

"Nice?" she said sadly, "I thought I looked hot."

_You do,_ I thought with a smirk. _Really hot. Really amazing too._

Elena shrugged, "Whatever. I bet Stefan and Damon would like it."

I scoffed, "I bet Damon would say he likes anything you wear just to see you naked."

She gasped in appalled tone. I cannot believe I just said that. Sure I was thinking it, but I actually said it. And it didn't make me feel better when a tear built inside her eye lids.

"Sorry," I said half heartedly. "I don't think before I speak sometimes. It's one of my flaws."

Elena glared hard at me, "Whatever. I cannot believe you said that, Klaus! That was really mean and spiteful."

"I just don't really want you thinking of them…and besides, would you like me to say 'Damn, girl. You look totally hot.'?"

She giggled, "No, I guess not." and after a minute she said, "I look good naked though."

"I bet you do," I muttered beneath my breath, "Well, on another hand. We're ready…at least I am. Are you?"

She breathed deeply, "Yes. But you better not leave my side unless we find Juda."

"I have no problem with doing that," I winked, "Now, shall we?"

She nodded, "We shall."

* * *

><p>We arrived at the party not much later. White lights and people covered the ball room floor.<p>

"You must be Klaus and Elena," a tall woman with blonde hair said, "My name is Dana. I am the Emperosess."

"Well, it's certainly a pleasure," I bent down and kissed the back of her hand, "And might I say you look ravishing tonight?"

"You may," she smiled. But she looked really old. But since I was a very old vampire, I guess it did not matter.

Elena tugged on my arm, "Can we leave now, Klaus?"

"Of course. Excuse me, my fair lady. Until we see you and your love later," she smiled at me and narrowed her eyes at Elena.

"Goodbye Klaus…_Elena_." She said Elena like it was a _disease_. I linked my arm with Elena's and started to laugh.

"What in hell did I do?" she asked me, glaring at Dana's back. I chuckled lowly and brought her to the dance floor.

"I do not know, you tell me." I chuckled again, this time loudly. I saw girls smiling and waving at me whilst men looked at Elena like they wanted to ravish her. I tightened my grip and glared at them. I didn't want Elena getting infatuated.

"What's wrong?" She looked to where I pointed and saw men licking the lips and loosening the robes. "Oh dear god."

"It's alright," I breathed seductively in her ear, "I am here."

She smiled, "Good, I might need you-"

"Juda!" she cried, running from my arms into his. He gave me a friendly nod and took off the other direction with her.

Score one for him. Score nothing for me.

* * *

><p>Aw, Klaus! If I saw a girl run from Klaus, I'd bee line for him! Anyone with me? :D Hehe, actually, don't be with me. Because I won't be happy if anyone else puts their hands on him ;) Just kidding! We can all love him…but only I can REALLY love him…okay? ;)<p>

**So, I love the reviews guys! I've actually been noticing (along with _sarahsmanymen_ and _ItalianBookworm_) that review rates are dropping. We're all wondering why that is. But if you could just take the time out to review, all authors really appreciate it. It the fuel to updating :D Thank you!**

_Lots of love ~ Olivia_


	4. Chapter 4

:3 Guys, I am literally **bouncing with joy**! **I love the reviews.** I guess Klena/Klaus is my **strong point**. And it's true that I've cancelled _Write Down Every Lie_. I just can't write something so **slow** and **boring** -.- On to **Klaus**!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries…or Klaus…_yet_ :D

at **Nightlark** - You can use your witch powers, I'll use my super sonic hybrid powers. Owned! :D

**Songs I listened to:**

**The Curse - Mike Suby (Vampire Diaries Score)**

**Love my Way - Cruel Black Doves**

**Houdini - Foster the People**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four - Shot<span>

Klaus' POV

I sat at the bar, drinking away either what I would call sorrow or being annoyed. Juda was old, at least in his human years. Of course I was a thousand, but he was twenty seven. And Elena found him intriguing? She was either blind or…well, blind.

I sipped my margarita again, slamming down the glass and asking for another. The bar tender shook one up, rimmed the cup with salt and passed to me. I gave him a sarcastic smile and drank it in one sip.

"Ugh," I touched my temple, a throbbing pain walking inside of it. I couldn't have been hung over already. I thought that took a day, or so Damon had said…

But the pain returned, and this time, it seemed to really be going strong. It ran around my temples, dancing and edging the pain; like almost getting something but not being able to have it. The pain was _teasing_ me.

I wasn't even happy to see a hot blonde girl walk up to me. I was mad, angry and tired. And I couldn't figure out why.

"Hello there," the girl smiled slyly, "What's your name?"

"Klaus," I breathed shortly, feeling my air being taken away, "Listen, I'd love to chat. But have you seen a girl with brown hair and a purple dress?"

She laughed _at_ me, "There are plenty of those here."

She took my shoulders within her hands and started to rub, but instead of soothing me, it made me more aggravated. Enough to rip her throat out watch the blood spill on my hands. Yes, the blood would be on _my hands_.

Why was this girl trying so hard for me? Sure, I was hot, seductive, amazing and girls did this all the time. But why was she trying to _annoy_ me?

"Klaus?" I turned my gaze lazily to see Elena, "I am so tired, may we leave?" she glared at the blonde girl who retreated hastily.

"Yes," I coughed, a small bead of blood following the words. Elena linked our arms, supporting me, and together we left. And I couldn't believe I hadn't even said hello to the Emperor. Oh ,what a great impression; flirting with the Empress, not even a greeting to the Emperor.

"What's wrong?" Elena hissed under her breath as we slid into the alley. I couldn't even speak, the pain was too much.

"Ow!" I cried out, grabbing my head in my hands. I fell to the gravel and Elena followed my actions, putting one hand on mine and the other on my back. Now that was soothing.

"Klaus!" she yelped, running her hands on my face. I hadn't even noticed my fangs popping out. "What in hell is going on?"

"I'll tell you what's going on," a husky voice said from behind us, "Your friend is a demon, a vampire, some call them."

_How did they find out?_ I sneered in my mind. _Of all people? I thought Juda would find out._

"No, you must be mistaken!" Elena defended me, shielding my body with hers. I gasped in shock as they threw her to the dirty ground.

"Step aside, honey. We have this under control," Elena was hurt. Elena was bleeding and she was crying. I. Did. Not. Like. That.

I moved again, anger and hatred fueling me to get up and kill the people that hurt Elena. I couldn't believe they had the courage to do such. Especially with a hungry, annoyed vampire beside them.

Quickly, I snapped one's neck, watching as he fell to the ground with nothing but a blank eye. I turned to the other one, who had a gun to Elena's head.

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. What could I say? This man had a gun to Elena's head; to my _friend's_ head.

At vampire speed, I ran around from behind, digging my teeth into the man's _dirt_ covered neck. The blood was disgusting, but I sucked every last ounce. I didn't want this man alive for what just happened.

I hadn't realized the gun had been shot before. I only recognized it when Elena screamed and blood was running down her side.

"Elena!" I screeched, running to her side. I ripped a part of my robe to cover her side. But Elena was dying. And the only way to save her was my hybrid blood.

I bit into my wrist and shoved it into her mouth. She gently sucked; and I didn't know if she liked it or was just afraid of death.

Softly, Elena pulled back and collapsed into my arms, shaking and crying. I cursed at the men and pulled her up in bridal style. It was a long walk home.

* * *

><p>Elena's POV<p>

I awoke, my head spinning, my vision blurring. When I finally regained sight, Klaus was sitting beside me, a concerned and scared look confinding his eyes.

"It's okay," Klaus whispered, pushing some of my hair aside. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you before the shot."

I didn't understand what he was saying. I remembered taking Klaus outside because _he_ was in _pain_. I remembered two men _threatening_ to kill _him_. But after that, everything became a _blur_. But I did know that Klaus saved me…which was _ironic_. Since he killed me a week before we ended up in the mess.

"You saved me, correct?" I asked and received a humble nod, "Thanks, _hybrid_."

He smiled warmly, happy to see me safe. "Do you need anything? Water, food?"

"Stefan," I muttered under my breath, "No thanks. I'm super tired."

"Then sleep," he smirked, his dimples appearing. I think that was the only thing that made me believe Klaus was decent. Those god damn dimples.

Slowly and sweetly, Klaus leaned down and pressed my cheek with a kiss. The kiss was simple, nice even. His eyes found mine and I stayed like that. All I felt like doing was laying in bed with Klaus near. Not my first choice of company, but definitely not horrible.

"Goodnight, lovely. Until the sun rises," Klaus whispered, one more kiss finding my forehead. I smiled back and muttered a thank you before I let sleep find me.

* * *

><p>The next morning (Elena's POV)<p>

I woke up the next morning, happy and back to being healthy. I wanted to face this day, I wanted to see Juda and Klaus. I wanted to be alive, to forget what happened. I'll I could think about was how Klaus had saved me. It was sweet and caring; like Stefan and Damon. Except Damon was a little too sweet. Like trying to take my place in the sacrifice…_stupid_, but still a caring gesture.

I didn't see Klaus in my room which probably meant he was in his or the main part in the apartment. I slipped from the clutches of softness and stretched. Another day, another night. I'll be counting them down until Klaus and I return _home_.

I walked into Klaus' room to find nothing. Not even a bed that was messy from sleeping. Where had he gone now? Maybe he had gone to bury the bodies or eat.

I easily skipped into the main part to find nothing but a plate of fruit for me. And after chewing on some apples, oranges and mangos, I left the apartment,_ eager_ to find Klaus.

I ran to the beach, hitching the skirt of my white robe. But instead I found Juda by himself by the shore, looking at pictures. Part of me said go see him, but my intention was to find Klaus.

I noticed the weather; gray and ugly. And I noticed how it looked menacing and threatening. Yet another reason to find Klaus and go home.

"Klaus!" I called, my eyes jumping from one spot to the next. But nothing appeared. Nothing at all to do with Klaus or anything else. I assumed Juda and I were the only ones outside.

"Klaus," I cried, a tear forming. What if word had been spread and everyone was finding out about Klaus being a vampire?

"Finally," I said in relief as I hit someone's chest whilst walking. But when my eyes turned up, they were not the blue gray eyes I usually saw.

They were brown, deep, warm brown. And I knew those eyes anywhere; the man who broke and saved me.

_"Elijah."_

* * *

><p>:O Elijah makes a return! Woo ;) Just wait until next chapter. How is <strong>Klaus going to take this<strong>? Better yet, **where is Klaus**? And will **Elijah know how to time travel**? How did he know **Klaus was in Rome**? So many questions, and lots of time.

**Anyways, let's hit that review button and write! It's time for this story to get dramatic, but it can't without your help XD love you guys!**

_Lots of love ~ Olivia_


	5. Chapter 5

**:| I am sooo ashamed of myself, everyone! Updates aren't as fast because I have been busy with friends, my puppy and a bunch of different stuff. But I went to the pool on Thursday and saw this guy who looked like Joseph Morgan! Eeeep! So I went back on Monday to see if he was there. And when I walked up closer to him? He didn't look like Joseph at all! He had a gray beard, and nerdy glasses…**

**Please forgive me, Joseph! XD**

**Songs I listened to:**

**Keep The Streets Empty For Me - Fever Ray**

**Cannibal - Ke$ha**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or Elijah ;)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Five - Deep End<span>

Elena's POV

"Elijah, I can explain _everything_." I started, gesturing the sentence with my hands. But a confused look cradled his face.

"Oh, excuse me. But how do you know my name, lovely maiden?" He bent down and pressed his lips to my hand. I was about to hit him and tell him to stop doing that, when I realized Elijah was here: in Ancient Rome. He wasn't time traveling, he was _here_.

"Oh, I am sorry," I saved, "You look like a friend of mine who's name happened to be Elijah!"

I put my finger to my mouth in anxiety, and chanted in my head: _Please believe it! Please believe it!_

"What a coincidence," he chuckled lowly, "So what is a beautiful girl doing out walking the streets alone? Are you lost?"

_'Hell yeah I'm lost. I time traveled with your asshole brother to Anceint Rome!'_ I wanted to say, but instead I just shook my head and laughed nervously. What would I tell Elijah? That I was here with his brother?

"I am actually here with my lover," I turned around to see Juda. Perfect, he'd most likely pretend.

"Oh, who's that?"

_"Elenaaaaaaa!"_ I heard that icy, seductive voice from above. Elijah heard too as we turned our gazes to a very glorious looking Klaus; with his hair all wind blown and his eyes popping with their color.

"Shoot me," I muttered as Klaus ran to me and smiled.

"I've been looking for you everywhere, dear," he kissed my cheek in a lover's fashion, "I was worried."

"I bet you were," Klaus winked at me. Damn, he heard my conversation with Elijah. And now Klaus was my pretend boyfriend.

"Klaus?" Elijah questioned, "Is this your lovely?"

He looked me over and kissed my cheek again, "Hmm, yes. Quite the pretty one, isn't she? Beautiful, I think personally."

I blushed. Though it was Klaus, a compliment was still a compliment.

"It's nice to see my brother find love," Elijah smiled lightly, "I have a lady myself."

"Ah, you do, do you?" Klaus asked like he actually cared. But I heard his sarcasm. "What is her name?"

"Valerie," he chuckled, his cheeks turning a sunset pink.

"Beautiful," Klaus laughed, his eyes following mine. "Shall we meet her, lovely?" I didn't know he was addressing me until he tugged at my arm.

"Yes, that would be…_lovely_?" The two brothers chuckled at me. "When shall we meet her?" Klaus finished for me.

"Tonight. How about dinner at my house? It's down the path and turn left. It's the first one on the right." Elijah proposed, dusting off his jacket. Klaus' grip became tighter on my hip and I found myself a little warm.

"How is that, my dear?" Klaus asked me, his British accent heavy in the air, "Does that work for us?"

"It does. Why would it not, Klaus?" I questioned him. Why wouldn't that time work? Did we have another meeting with the Emperor?

"Well," he bent down so his lips were right up against my ear, "I was thinking you and I had other things to _do_," and with a slight chuckle he said: "Like _each other_…"

Damn it, he was milking this! And I knew I was going to be having a tough time with this.

* * *

><p>Klaus' POV<p>

"Like _each other_…" I finished off, watching her serenity disappear and become shock. I felt her heat up and some sweat rolling from her temples.

"That would be fine!" she yelled at Elijah, "I mean, yes, that time works for us."

"Alright, until then," he kissed Elena's hand and gave me a brotherly hug. After Elijah fled in a happy order, Elena slapped me so hard I thought that I saw stars.

"Why did you say that?" she screeched, "Why did you come down here? Juda was right there! I would have been much more comfortable pretending with him!"

I was a tiny bit offended. I thought I was a much better choice than that greasy, old blonde. But Elena obviously had a crush on him; and that crush I was determined to stop.

She slapped me in the face this time, "God, Klaus! You're so frustrating!"

"Elena-" I started. I had obviously made a mistake that I did not want to make. I wanted Elena and I to get along and perhaps be friends. Not enemies.

"Don't start with me!" she screamed and in the distance I saw Juda's smirk. It angered me as she yelled at me. And he laughed; laughed at me. I was coming undone, I need to kill him. Or I would end up hurting her.

But I couldn't stop myself from running to him and punching him in the face. And I couldn't stop myself from doing it over and over again.

"Klaus!" Elena screamed as she started following after me. But Juda fought back; pushing and kicking at me. I pushed harder, finally watching as he fell to the ground. Perfect opportunity to reach in and snake his heart out.

But as my hand reached out, Elena's voice and face appeared in my mind.

"Klaus!" she yelped out loud, "If you do this I'll never forgive you and I will never listen to you!"

Her words burned into me. I wanted us to be friends, not enemies.

I let Juda go.

I sat on the sand after, some of his blood on my hands. He scrambled to his feet and ran off, leaving Elena and I the only ones of the beach.

"Thank you," she breathed in relief, "Thank you so much. I would have been devastated if you killed-"

_"Stop."_

"What?"

"Stop. _Now_."

"Stop what?" Elena asked in confusion. I got off the sand and grabbed her chin.

"I am not _soft_, I am not _sweet._ I spared Juda because his blood smelt highly of alcohol and other things I do not like. I did not do it for you. Nor would I ever. Elena, you don't have control over me, so stop acting like you do," I said frustrated.

Her face went from relief to sadness in a flat second. I watched as her lip quivered and her eyes filled with water.

Elena didn't say or do anything to me as she sped off in the direction I wasn't going in. I heard her tears and cries as she ran.

I couldn't help but feel bad afterwards, but I was Klaus; the man who could never be stopped by any woman.

Not even the most _beautiful_ one in the whole world.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Awww :) I like that line, Klaus! Mind if I use it in one of my stories?<strong>

**Klaus: No.**

**Me: Are you sure-**

**Klaus: No.**

**Well, hoped you like that little conversation J But how was this chapter? I really liked it, some Elijah, some Klaus, some Elena and some drama. But my favorite was Klaus' little line…oh, how I wish I could be his girl friend!**

**Alright, get ready! Because next chapter is the dinner party! Woo! Awesome. And Elijah must like dinner and parties. Because we've seen him at a lot of them in the show…;)**

**Review, lovelies! Just take the time out please! It makes the other really happy and more fueled to update!**

_Lots of love ~ Olivia_


	6. Chapter 6

:/ Not many reviews for chapter five…not the happiest author. But thank you to those who did review, it gave me a good laugh and smile.

And special thanks to **Nightlark** for her dedication and character to me in **_Tainted Pleasure_**. Would anyone be a doll and read it? Everyone can read about **Klaus and I being in a forbidden relationship :)**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or Elijah. Though **sarahsmanymen** keeps him in her closet ;)

**Songs I listened to:**

**Deja Vu - Brand X Music (Forest Scene)**

**All We Are - Matt Nathanson (Klaus and Elena scene)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Six - Danger in the Dark<span>

Elena's POV

I wasn't planning on talking to Klaus until I had to. I couldn't believe what he said to me! I never tried to control or change him…did it seem like that? Well, it doesn't matter. He can apologize when he grows up a bit.

Klaus walked in, a smug look on his face. I glared into the vanity as I applied some older looking makeup that Sarah had lent me. Klaus was behind me in a matter of seconds, his hands on my shoulders.

"Are you ready, _my dear_?" He kissed my temple diligently before I batted him away.

"Don't touch me," I hissed, "I'm only going through with this for Elijah and his lady. Nothing more."

"Sure, you tell yourself that." Klaus grinned wolfishly, taking my hand in his and revealing a ruby ring with tiny diamonds circling it. Thought I might've been mad, it was gorgeous.

"Klaus-" I breathed, but he brought his finger to my lips in a hush.

"I'm sorry, Elena. _Deeply_. I just…around you, I…well, see…oh, screw it. I don't know anymore. When I'm around you, my un-beating heart skips a beat. When I'm around you, I feel sick with pleasure. Around you…I feel like myself."

In my mind, I was speechless but applauding him. Klaus had guts to say that to me. Especially after he knew I was angry with him. I touched his cheek lightly with my hand. But he took my hand and caressed it within his own.

"I miss you. Even thought it's only been two hours since we last spoke," he rolled his eyes and laughed. His laugh sent a smile to my face.

I grinned but still I had nothing to say. I didn't know if I should have been mad or happy. He had me star struck. I wanted to yell at him for being such a jerk as much as I wanted to give him a hug; what he was in desperate need of.

I looked down, my lips parting and then forming another smirk, "Okay, you're forgiven. But only because of this amazing ring."

After hearing the playfulness in my tone, Klaus' sexy smirk became a genuine smile and it warmed me. "Good, I need my imaginary lady to be sweet and happy."

* * *

><p>Klaus locked up the apartment shortly after that and the two of us started walking to Elijah's. The air was breezy and salty from the sea. Leaves on the palm trees swayed in the breeze and a couple coconuts fell from the tree. Children and their parents stood by the shore and went into the sea, laughing and playing. That was something that made me smile.<p>

With a smile, Elijah greeted us as his door. We both entered (after Klaus being invited in) and made our way to the living room, or main floor. A girl with long, straight blonde hair sat at a vanity, applying makeup.

"Elijah, is this Klaus and his lady?" she asked sweetly. Her voice sounded light-_silvery_. She looked over to us and I saw how beautiful the girl was. With her shining, jewel blue eyes and her thin but curved lips; she was attractive.

"Klaus, Elena, this is Valerie. Valerie, this Elena and Klaus." Elijah introduced, slipping into the kitchen to keep cooking. Klaus gave her a kiss on the hand and followed Elijah.

She took my hand, "My, Elijah was right. You're _gorgeous_."

I blushed, "Thank you! I think you're very beautiful yourself."

With a flick, she had a basket, "Elijah, love! Elena and I are going to find berries to make desert!"

"Alright, be back soon! Bye, Elena, bye, lovely!" I gave Klaus a quick blown kiss and followed Valeria out the door.

Valerie smiled at me, "So Elena, is Klaus the man you love? Everything you imagined as a young girl?"

I laughed, "I'm still young! I'm only seventeen. But eighteen soon enough. But yes…" I stopped and smiled, "Klaus is everything I want."

"It's so nice to find love," she said dreamily, "I love Elijah so much. I would never forgive myself if either of us got hurt."

"That's adorable," I started, "Your love sounds like it will never be broken."

"It won't. By anything: not woman, not men, not anything. I love him too much to let anything come between us."

She really does love him, I thought. And he loves her. They really are made for each other.

"How did you and Klaus meet?" she asked as we entered the woods. It was suddenly dark and lonely. But I was happy to be near Valerie.

"Oh," damn, hadn't thought of this one, "I was walking along the shore one day, when a big current swept me up." I stopped again. "Klaus dived in and saved me. And well, I just fell for him right when my eyes met with his."

"How nice," Valerie smiled pleasantly, "Oh, there's the berry bush! Let's go!"

I ran with Valerie through the woods, picking up the skirts of my emerald green dress. But Valeria just ran and laughed. I smiled warmly as she reached out and put some berries into the basket.

The two of us were having a marvelous time, when something moved from behind the trees. A shadow; a shadow that scared me. But Valerie just laughed at me.

"What are you looking at?" she turned and eyed the tree, "I don't see anything."

"Perhaps it was just my imagination," I said. But then I saw the slightest movement of black; long, black hair.

"Valerie, I think you and I should get going. I mean, that's enough berries right?" I questioned. I was scared. I knew someone was there.

"What are you talking of?" she asked, picking more berries. I turned around, but it was too late. Valerie fell to the forest floor and a creature perched a top her, drinking away her _blood_.

"_Valerie!_" I screeched as loud as I possibly could. "_Elijah! Klaus!_"

But Valerie's screams and cries over powered mine and I knew I was as good as dead. The creature killed her off and left her body there…and soon caught me in it's eyes.

The creature was female; with long black hair down to her waist and cold blue eyes. _Hauntingly_ beautiful. But inside her mouth was what Elijah and Klaus held; _fangs_.

"_Vampire_," I breathed shortly. But she just stared at me, eyes wide and scared. But then she regained her hunger and lunged for me.

"Elena!" I didn't feel anything so I thought instantly that I died. But when I opened my eyes, Klaus was looming over me and Elijah wrestled the girl.

"Come!" Klaus picked me up and ran off with me, not even helping Elijah. I shivered in his arms. But soon enough, we were both back at Elijah's and I was set down.

"Klaus!" I cried, locking my arms around his neck, "What happened?"

"She lunged for you," he glared at the window, "She killed Valerie. Elijah is fighting her right now."

"Who is she?" I asked him, not daring to let go. His hands rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"We don't know. But Elijah is going to hold her captive until we find out," Klaus kissed my hair and kept rubbing.

My eyes caught the window and all I could see was the girl's reflection in the glass.

* * *

><p><em>*shivers*<em> Chills! Lol, but that probably wasn't the happiest chapter. Unless people didn't like **Elijah having a girlfriend**. :) But who is this **mysterious creature** that everyone is worried of? **Is Klaus scared**? Because if he is, everyone should be. I guess we'll find out in the **next chapter**!

**But the chapter can't be here if no one reviews! XD**

_Lots of love ~ Olivia_


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, everyone. Sad news :"( I start High school on Tuesday so chapters will be scarce. As well and Klaus/Klena. But I'll try my best!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or Klaus ;)**

**Songs I listened to:**

**Just a Dream - Sam Tsui ft. Christina Grimmie**

**I Hate You Katherine - Vampire Diaries Score**

**Stand my Ground - Within Temptation**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Six - The Present and The Past<span>

Klaus' POV

"I'm still confused," Elena told me as the two of us listened to Elijah's words. Valerie was officially dead, sucked dry and the creature was now locked up in Elijah's home.

"There's nothing to be confused about! That girl killed Valerie, and now we're going to torture her. Are you in or not?"

Elena looked at me from under her heavy eyelashes. I smiled warmly and squeezed her knee. After a heavy sigh, the two of us nodded in unison.

"Yay! I mean, _thank you_. You should probably come meet her," Elijah walked into the room beside the living room. Elena and I followed reluctantly.

The two of us entered a dark, musty room. There were shelves and cupboards all circling the room and in the middle was a large cage. A girl with black hair to her hip and icy blue eyes sat on the floor of the prison. When she saw the three of us, she jumped up and hissed.

Elena gasped in fear and I had to jump to hold her from running away. She glared at me and then retracted from my arms. I actually missed her warmth for a moment.

"Let. Me. _Go_."

Elijah shook his head tauntingly, "Sorry, sweetheart. That will not happen anytime in the near future."

Elijah had obviously wondered too close because she grabbed his neck through the bars and dug her sharp, pointy nails into his neck; leaving red marks and rivers of blood. I batted her away and the two of us glanced at one another.

"What is your name?" I asked her, my voice hauntingly sexy. Or at least I thought so.

"_Raven_." She hissed, baring sharp incisors. I ran a finger along one, taking the risk of her biting me. But she didn't move. Perfect, I had her hypnotized. Like every other girl.

I glanced at Elena.

Well, except for her.

But then she lunged and bit into my finger. Hard. My finger actually felt like it fell off. But Elijah moved and threw her into the other side of the cage, leaving dents in the bars.

"Screw my last thoughts," I spat, "Kill her, Elijah. She's of no use and she's not a good little girl."

She shook her head and ran to the bars, her black jagged bangs falling onto her pale forehead, "I can help you."

"How is that?" I asked her, my face only a mere distance from hers; the bars being our only separations.

She smirked, liking that she had my attention, "I know how to get you back to the present."

"What?" Elijah asked everyone. I turned around and looked at Elena. Her brown eyes were wide with curiosity.

"Elijah, leave the room for a moment," I asked him. Elijah didn't say anything as he fled the room, leaving Elena, Raven and I alone.

"How?" I asked her, my tone malicious, "And how did you know?"

She trailed a finger along my chest, "I've been looking for you Klaus."

"You know my name?" I asked in surprise.

"Hmm-mm," she nodded playfully, "Hello, Elena." she looked at my friend.

"Mine too?" Elena neared her, but kept close to me. "How?"

"I'm a friend of Greta's. She sent me to find you." Raven told us, examining her nails, even though they were cracked and bare.

Elena and I shared another look. "Tell us how."

* * *

><p>Elena's POV<p>

I looked up at the chirping birds and fluffy white clouds as I waited for Klaus to come out of the house. Klaus said a polite goodbye to Elijah and ran up to me.

"We made a deal," Klaus told me as the two of us started our journey back to our house.

"What kind of deal, Klaus?"

Klaus cocked his head to the side and looked me over, "She's going to help us get out by performing a ritual."

"Because you know those are my _favorite_ things," I said smugly.

Klaus smirked, "Sorry, love. But the ritual will return us to 2011."

"Perfect! When and how?"

"Well, when should be in another two weeks."

"Not bad!" I exclaimed happily.

"But how…well, that's not the happiest and best news I'm going to tell you."

"Klaus, what is it?"

Klaus stopped us from walking and grabbed my arm, "In order to return to the present…you have to become a _vampire_."

* * *

><p>"WHAT?" I screeched as we got into the apartment. Klaus didn't seem happy, but he wasn't crying and screaming like I was. "A vampire? Why?"<p>

"Because the process is going to be excruciatingly painful. Your body will shut down if you don't turn." Klaus told me, pouring himself a glass of red liquid. Blood. Which I could be drinking in the near future…

"No, no, no!"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Klaus mocked with a light smirk.

I tossed my head back, "This is horrible! Klaus, I can't be a vampire!"

"Yes, Elena, you can. I promise to take care of you and cherish you and…" Klaus gulped, "Love you."

"What?" I asked him, my eyes growing wide. "What did you say?"

Klaus' cheeks grew red, "I said care of you and cherish you."

"After that?" I questioned, shock filling my voice.

Klaus ran to me and grabbed my chin in his hand, "I want to compel you to forget. But I would never get a second chance."

"Klaus-"

"Elena," he said, stroking my cheek, "I have feelings for you. Deep feelings that I cannot describe. Something…just happened. I dream of you, I desire you, I want you. And most importantly, I love you."

The two of us stood there, this moment either being happy or dreadful. Klaus leaned down and brought his lips to mine.

One week ago, the two of us were natural enemies and hated one another. Klaus was planning to kill me. Klaus was planning to use me. Klaus was a monster.

But was Klaus a monster now? I asked myself. Was Klaus still horrible and unforgivable? I could only know the answer by kissing him back.

His lips were moist and totally kissable. He didn't press hard, just soft and gentle, the one thing I didn't expect from a monstrous hybrid. But I couldn't help it. Klaus was desirable.

Klaus pulled away and stroked my cheek and jaw line.

"Klaus, I-"

Just before I told him what I was going to say, the door pushed open and someone walked in. When my eyes adjusted, I saw Juda. And the first thing Juda saw? Was the cup of blood.

"What is that?" He asked the two of us, running over and lifting it to smell it. When he reached further, his hand found the blood bag. "What is this!"

"Juda-"

But the word that came out of his mouth next couldn't be stopped.

"_Vampires_."

* * *

><p><strong>BURNED! XD I guess you'll just have to wait for the next chapter to see what happens. And it won't be here without your love (reviews). Plus, new school…but I'll try to have it up soon! So please no annoying: "R u gonna update?" messages.<strong>

**Olivia~**


	8. Chapter 8

OMFG! (like Elijah would say ;) Anyhow, season 3 premier anybody? It was so half and half. But I adored Klaus! _*everyone rolls eyes*_ Oh shut up! That man is H-O-T. Sooo hot…;)

And lack of updates :L I am really sorry. Busy, busy, busy! Figure skating, friends, family, school, homework, cheerleading, reading…_dancing in my basement_…all things that are very important! :D Please don't hate me…

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries…hehe, or that sexy hybrid ;)

**Songs I listened to:**

**Remember December - Demi Lovato (Elijah/Raven Scene)**

**Hands of Time - Rachel Diggs (Elena/Klaus Scene)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eight - Here We Go Again<span>

Elena's POV

"Well," Klaus started hesitantly, "Elena is obviously one. She's too nice." A part of me wanted to roll it's eyes, but I decided against it. I needed to convince Juda that Klaus was not a vampire.

"But you," Juda pointed at Klaus, "You are. And you're an evil one. They all are."

I just stood there, my mouth falling to floor slowly. I needed a plan. Fast. It wasn't like I could take Klaus' side and defend his passion for killing and blood. But I didn't want to help Juda kill him…especially after what he just said.

This would have worked out better if Klaus didn't tell me he loved me, I thought. It would have gone so much better.

"He's not a vampire," I mumbled, "He's sick and needs to drink another person's blood to get better. Klaus is afraid of blood transfusions."

Juda's lips flopped into a twisted frown, "Really? What kind of sickness?"

Klaus stalled and looked sideways at me for help, but I had nothing. "I was bit my a werewolf and drinking human blood gets rid of it apparently."

"Where's the bite?" Juda placed his hands on his hips.

"In a intimate place," Klaus smirked, "_Crazy_ ex."

"Oh," Juda frowned sympathetically, "I excuse myself for being so intruding."

"You should be," Klaus muttered, I elbowed his side and he smiled fake, "It is quite alright. But if you don't mind, I'd like to go bathe."

"Of course," Juda smiled warmly at the two of us, "Are we going to investigate tomorrow?"

"Oh yes," Klaus chuckled sweetly, patting Juda's back, "Get ready."

Juda laughed a booming laugh, "Okay, until tomorrow Klaus. And goodnight Elena."

Juda left the apartment and I fell against the floor. Klaus stood there, sipping his blood delicately. I jumped up and walked over to him.

"It's just one lie after the other," I started, "First to Elijah about us being a couple. And then to Juda about you being what he fears most."

"Don't think like that," he whispered, his eyes becoming hard.

"It's hard not to…" I trailed off, "This isn't my first choice of vacation."

"Of course it's not, you're with a bloodsucking demon who enjoys nothing but killing," Klaus shook his head at me and stalked into his bedroom. I followed behind him quietly.

"That's not what you were portraying a second before Juda walked in," I argued, "You seemed to care. Human, even."

Klaus shoved me against the wall, "I'm vulnerable sometimes, alright? It doesn't make me human or anything near that word."

"Being vulnerable _is_ a human like quality," I said, running a finger down his cheek.

"Don't do that!" He roared, dropping me from his grip, but making sure I didn't hit the ground. "I AM NOT HUMAN!"

"I didn't say you were," I rubbed my neck, which was red from his grip. "Klaus, listen-"

"I don't listen!" he cried out, a tear forming in his suddenly warm blue eyes. "I never did. Why do you think I turned out so screwed up?"

"You aren't screwed up," I whispered, dropping to my knees beside him.

"But I am. And you are too for thinking I'm alright," he cracked a smile. But the smile had malice laced within.

"But, Klaus-"

"No," he whispered, "Let's talk about love and other crap later. For now…" he eyed my neck.

He leaned forward, "I promise it won't hurt."

* * *

><p>Elijah's POV<p>

I sat in the corner of the room, a wooden stake gripped in my hand while the other thoughtfully stroked my chin. Raven glared hard at me, her blue eyes darkened and despaired.

"You wouldn't be here if you hadn't killed Valerie," I shot, watching her turn her back to me and she examined her rough nails.

"You wouldn't be here if I wasn't caged up," she shot back. I smirked to myself and threw the stake at her.

"Hmm!" She cried out when the stake pierced into her back and the rich red fluid spilled from the wound.

I stood up and started moving towards the door, ready to make the room and dark and lonely for her, when her words chilled me.

"You never asked me why I killed her," she stated, her eyes looking up at me from under her heavy, thick eyelashes, "You just started raving and ranting…don't you wonder why?"

I eyed her curiously, "Now that you mention it…I do."

"Then ask." She dared me, her eyes narrowing into a slit.

_"Why did you kill the love of my life?"_

"I never said I would answer," Raven smirked and chuckled to herself. "Stupid boy."

I dipped another stake in the barrel of vervain that I had. I stalked over to her and ran it deep along her hip.

"Feel that?" I whispered menacingly, "That's the vervain soaking into your pale skin, making it's way into your bloodstream. Where it will burn."

She hissed at me and gritted her teeth. She looked at the cage door open like she could get out but the both of us knew she didn't have the energy.

I took the stake away and waited for her to really answer the question. She gripped my shirt and held onto me for dear life.

"Okay…" she started, "I'll tell you. But every word I say…you have to _believe_."

"Alright with me." I stated, sitting on the opposite side of the cage and throwing the stake away.

Her eyes found mine, "It's Elena. She needs to be protected."

"Why?" I asked, confused, "Why would Elena need to be protected?"

"Because," Raven looked off to the side, "They'll come for her."

"Who?" I asked. My mind was spinning and bouncing. This Raven girl was a handful…

She flipped her hair, "There are two types of people in our world Elijah. The ones who entertain and the ones who observe."

I waited.

"_I entertain_."

* * *

><p><em>*shakes head*<em> I love Raven :3 She's going to be a very **dynamic** character as well as a **total bitch**! Haha, well let's review and you shall receive your next chapter!

**A couple questions:**

**Would anyone like to see a chapter from Raven's POV?**

**CAN SOMEONE TELL ME ANY NEW SONGS THAT ARE GOOD TO RIGHT KLENA? I'll mention them if I listen to it ;)**

_Lots of love ~ Olivia_


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! :D Really **pumped** today! First cheer game is Friday! And this chapter is special and for _**angrecia**_ because she DEMANDED a chapter in **Raven's POV**. Also, we are going to meet a **new character** who I'm sure you'll **love**! ;)

Also, just a quick shout out to _Sarahsmanymen_ **(Sarah)** because she's **awesome**! I love you Sarah!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries? **WHAT!**

**Songs I listened to:**

**Echo - Jason Walker (For Klaus/Elena)**

**Everytime We Touch - Cascada (For Raven/Elijah)**

**A Drop In The Ocean - Ron Pope (For Raven/Gareth)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Nine - Nice Guys Finish Last<span>

Raven's POV

"Elijah?" I called sleepily when I heard a bang outside the door of the apartment. Surely Elijah wouldn't lock himself out, but knowing that stupid head, he would…stupid, _stupid_, Elijah.

But the banging continued and sounded like a drunk person was trying to beat down the door. Klaus? No, that hybrid would surely be with Elena at an hour like this. But then who would be disturbing my beauty sleep? Anybody who knows me would never _ever_ even try that!

I turned my head lightly, my bangs falling in my face. I heard a grumble and through the crack of the door, I saw Elijah moving for the door. A part of me worried. As much as I didn't like Elijah, I thought we had some twisted friendship. But then again, all my friends were dead…

"Elijah," I called sternly. He turned and smiled warmly at me, "Let me out, I think someone bad might be out there."

"Nice try," Elijah scoffed, reaching for the knob. But I felt the rush; the rush of power and _fear_. And for that rush, I knew who was on the other side.

"Elijah, no!" I screeched. But the door opened and standing on the other side was the man I feared most.

"_Gareth_," I whispered, watching as the man entered the house. He didn't see me. Maybe he didn't even know I was there…

"Hello," Gareth smirked at Elijah, "I heard you have my lady held captive."

Elijah's face went blank with fear, "I excuse myself for I did not know she was your lover."

"No," I hissed, grabbing the metal bars and glaring at him, "I'm not his lover, Elijah! Please don't let him take me!"

"But he claims you are," Elijah researched my look of fear, "But Raven seems scared."

"She should be," Gareth smiled lightly at me, "But I'd like her back now."

Elijah grabbed a wrought iron key from the hook, "Of course. Come Raven."

"No! Please!" I screamed and Elijah just kneeled down beside me as Gareth fixed himself a glass of blood. Elijah tapped his ear to show he was listening.

"He's my creator and he's been looking for me for the part five hundred years," I breathed in a shallow way, "Please, don't let him take me."

"But Raven-" he started sadly. But I scoffed and frowned.

"Forget it, it's not like you _want_ me here."

Elijah looked down as I stepped out of the cage and made my way to Gareth. A small smiled appeared on his pale, flawless face. I turned my head over my shoulder and saw Elijah frowning.

"Thanks for keeping her safe, mate." Gareth stroked my cheek and I pulled away. "Until another day!"

Gareth opened the door and pressed his cold hand to the small of my back, "Raven," he whispered, "I've missed you."

The two of us stepped outside, me frowning and a victorious smirk on Gareth's perfect face. He took my arms and held me near him with a sweet smile.

"I've been looking for you for so long! It's nice to see you…" he trailed off, kissing my cheek. I sighed in disgust and rubbed the spot his lips burned at. He soothed my hair.

Leaves swirled around us with fury and romance. It looked like a scene from the movie; Gareth's eyes pouring like chocolate into mine and we stood in the rain.

Gareth tucked a strand of loose hair behind my ear, "I love you, Raven."

He pressed his lips to mine slowly and I felt like puking. But my heart just told me he'd kill me if I did.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Elijah's POV<p>

My eyes watched the two as the kissed in the rain with the wind whipping at Raven's face. Was she being honest when she told me that he was going to kill her?

I sat on the couch and pondered. Raven was a bitch, flat and simple. But she was going to help all of us; help Klaus and Elena return to the future, or present…or something.

"Raven," I whispered to myself. I felt like I had never really said her name before because I was realizing how good it felt when it rolled off my lips. Like…_sugar_.

"Raven!" I said again. I knew now; knew that she and I had something and that I wasn't letting her go. **(A/N: Awwwweee! :3)**

I ran out into the rain, two o'clock in the morning and saw them walking away together. He tried to grasp her hand but she kept tugging away from him.

"Stop," she whispered to him as she tried to walk ahead of him. But he caught her every time.

"Raven, don't be like this. We are together again, that is what matters," he smiled with brightness. This guy made me sick.

"That's what matters until you kill me," she hissed and he stopped her.

"Say that one more time, and I'll do it right here!" he yelled in a raspy tone.

"No," I said aloud, "Touch her and I'll kill you."

Raven turned to me and her face lit up, "Elijah!" She ran to me and stood behind me.

"That's not how it works," Gareth took a step forward, "Stop being so naïve, Elijah."

"Well, I do things for my friends." Raven smiled and a tear dropped from her face.

"You can't turn back the hands of time, Elijah." Gareth warned me, or rather, us.

"I know."

I felt a rush of wind before turning my gaze up. Gareth was gone, but Raven was standing quietly behind me. Her face was beaming with happiness and light and she smiled at me.

"Elijah," she whispered, "You saved me from the person I feared most."

"Well," I blushed, "He seems like he'll come and get-"

I was cut off by Raven's lips.

* * *

><p>Elena's POV<p>

I touched my neck and pulled at the covers. A feel of dread spread over me as Klaus entered the room. I tried to turn my gaze from him, but my neck wouldn't let me.

"Elena," he whispered sullenly, "I am sorry."

"I know," I said, my gaze on my bare feet, "But it hurts."

"I, um…" Klaus walked over to me and sat down, his gentle, cold fingers rubbing my neck slowly. I felt a rush of heat and shyness every time he pressed a finger against the wound.

"I would give you my blood, but we wouldn't know it's effects."

"It's fine," I smiled in pleasure at his touch. Klaus, very happily, pressed his moist, perfect lips to the wound and I felt it get better already. So he kissed it three more times, and the wound was healed.

"So a kiss from a hybrid…heals wounds?" I laughed at the stupidity and Klaus chuckled lightly and he wrapped his arms around my waist. It was a loving gesture and I would usually push him away, but in my mind something told me that this was right.

"I think there's a cut on your lips," Klaus blushed a little and touched my lips with his finger, "Do you feel it?"

I nervously touched my lips and nodded. Klaus leaned in and smirked, "Elena…"

"Shh," I whispered and leaned in...

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger for both couples! I like this chapter but I don't know which one I like best. Guys, is this story getting <strong>boring<strong>? Because I want the **honest** opinions! If it's getting boring…I'll stop…:"( **Or not!** **:D Review! NOW! Click that button and write, you silly willy's! ;)**

Yes, I'm in a good mood! I'm **party rocking** as I write! XD

_Lots of love ~ Olivia_


	10. Chapter 10

Pfft, I'm sick! **I hate being sick** and missing school, but thank god I have all my textbooks to do **homework**! *rolls eyes* But you are lucky because here I am, **bored and posting** ;) Enjoy, little vampires!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or a hybrid! :D

**This chapter goes out to Nightlark (Raven) because she's awesome too! **

**Songs I listened to:**

**Shattered - Trading Yesterday (Elijah/Raven scene)**

**Champagne Showers - LMFAO ft. Natalia Kills (Klaus/Elena scene) **

**Comatose - Skillet (Klaus/Raven/Gareth/Elena scene)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Ten - Is Waking to You<span>

Raven's POV

I breathed in slowly, the smell of champagne and roses in the air. My eyes were thick with sleep. I blinked rapidly, in hopes of coming to my senses, but I still felt as if I were on cloud nine. I felt happy again.

My eyelashes finally batted open and saw Elijah propped on his elbow and staring at me. I smiled lightly and touched his face.

"Good morning," I saw streaks of sunlight, illuminating Elijah's godly figure. I ran my finger along his warm cheek.

"Raven," he started slowly, "Last night…"

"I know," I smiled, "It was _wonderful_."

Elijah kissed me again, his full lips on mine, "I'm the one you want?"

"No," I laughed sarcastically, watching his eyes grow wide and scared, "Of course you are! But…"

"But what? Gareth should not be a problem," Elijah winked, grabbing my hand and holding it to his chest.

My heart ached. Elijah did have feelings for me. But did I really have feelings for him? Or was I just in need of getting my mind off Gareth?

"Elijah, I-"

"No! I have things cooking right now, and you talking might ruin them. I want you to lay here and rest while I finish your breakfast," Oh god, Elijah was the perfect boyfriend.

I watched him leave, my heart shattering. I was a horrible person; I killed his lover. My ex slash creator was here for me. Elena would need to be turned in hopes of getting back-

Shit! Going back to the future…without Elijah? Did I really want to do that? _No_. I wanted to stay with Elijah. But since Elijah didn't know the future…I couldn't take him.

"Elijah? I'm going out for a short walk. I promise to be back soon though!" I called hearing his sure and grabbing my clothes that were spread all over Elijah's floor.

Klaus and Elena were not going to be happy when I arrived.

* * *

><p>Elena's POV<p>

I clutched the blanket, watching Klaus' chest heave up and down. His perfect golden blonde hair was stretched in different directions from all the tearing and pulling I'd done last night. His lips looked like they were on the edge of swelling, but in everything, Klaus looked like a fallen angel. So deadly, but so perfect.

_Perfect, perfect, perfect._

I touched my cheeks, realizing the mistake I'd made. "What have I done?" I asked myself, also realizing the lack of clothes of Klaus and I.

"Elena?" Klaus asked with sleep in his tone, his blue eyes found mine and I melted again. Just like last night.

"Hi," I whispered shyly. But Klaus obviously sensed it, because he sat up and caressed my face in a lover's way.

"What's wrong, love?" He asked me, sensing my disappointment. But I felt screwed up; on one side, Klaus gave me the best night of my life…while on the other, I had slept with the man I should fear and hate most. _Stefan…_

"You regret last night," Klaus whispered more to himself than I, "You regret…_what we did_."

"No, it's just," I wanted to say more but my mouth became dry and my heart sank. Klaus looked so sad; so horribly sad. I wanted to touch him, but my heart decided against it.

"This never should have happened, Elena. This was a mistake. You and I are never going to happen, so we should both just stop screwing with one another."

"Klaus!" I gasped. "I care about you!"

"Then why are you acting like this! Why don't you at least pretend that I made you happy?" Klaus screamed back at me. His tone was frightening.

"You did!"

Klaus threw his head back, "Elena, why did spend the night with me if you didn't want to? Oh right, pity."

"Stop!" I screeched, throwing myself from under the covers and walking over to him. The air coming in from the window made me shiver.

"Stop what? Stop loving you? That doesn't happen when I'm in love with such an extraordinary girl."

My heart lifted. In love? Klaus loved me? Everything felt right when he said that. Like…there was nothing but him and I standing together. I felt all my anger and fear wash away as I realized Klaus wasn't a monster incapable of love.

He was a monster _capable_ of love.

I stroked his face, "That's the sweetest thing you've never said."

He frowned, "I just hope you find the man that makes you happy. Whether it be Damon or Stefan."

"But," I grabbed his hand, "It's neither of them. It's…you."

Klaus' face went blank with surprise, "Don't lie."

"I would never lie about love."

"How could an angel like you love a _monster_ like me?" Klaus sat on the bed and I sat on his lap, gently kissing his forehead like a mother and her child.

"Because you are not a monster. You're just confused and lost," I whispered in his ear, feeling his cold chest against my stomach.

"But when you're beside me, I feel found."

My heart sank with joy again. Klaus was loving and caring and sweet-

"Klaus!" a girl's voice called, "Open the damn door before I break it down!"

"Raven," Klaus chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"I know you're in there!" she screamed, "If you and Elena are naked, don't open the door, _please_."

"Raven!" We both yelled. We heard her laugh and I saw Klaus' smile. He pressed our foreheads together and smiled.

"Elena…"

"Shh!" I laughed quietly, "I'll go get dressed while you talk to her."

"I love you," Klaus mouthed, leaving me.

"I love you too," I mouthed back even though he didn't see it. He didn't see a lot of things.

* * *

><p>Klaus' POV<p>

"I sense I'm in trouble?" I asked when I opened the door in a jolly mood. Raven stood there, black hair tied into a neat ponytail and a silk dark blue dress on. She looked great, as always. But Elena beat her out any day.

"No, not at all," she giggled quietly like she was just as happy as I.

"Then why are you here? Not to be rude," I quickly looked over my shoulder, disappointed not to see Elena changing.

"May I come in?" she said, her eyes taking in a sad flare.

"Of course," I ushered her in and shut the door behind her.

"It's Elijah. And you. And Elena…and well, everything."

"Okay?" I said confused. I had no idea where she was going with this.

"Elijah and I…have feelings for one another," Raven blushed, looking at her feet. Good job, brother! She's obviously a maniacal keeper…

"But if we return to the future, I can't take him with us."

"But he'll be there…and we can revive him for you," I started, but something seemed wrong. Very wrong. How could Elijah be here and there?

"No…that's not how it works. Elijah won't be there unless I bring him back and I can't."

"Why not?" I asked, shocked. Raven glared at the window.

"I had everything figured out until my creator, Gareth, showed up last night. He locked Elijah in time, which means…Elijah can't time travel."

"What a jerk."

"I know…I don't know what to do! I can't stay here for very much longer, otherwise we'll be stuck here. But I can't just leave Elijah…"

I wrapped my arms around her. "It'll be okay. We'll find a way out."

"Well see, there is only one way out."

The two of us turned in shock to see a man with blonde hair and glasses standing in the doorway of my bedroom. He had Elena behind him, shivering in fear.

"Gareth," Raven breathed slowly, taking him in again. "Elena! Gareth let her go, she's done nothing."

"You lied, Raven." Gareth glared, "Why should I listen to you?"

"Wait…" I started, "Is this the _dick_ who turned you?"

"Klaus!" Elena hissed, her fearful eyes staring at me.

"Sorry sweetheart, but this man locked Elijah in time."

"And that means…?" She asked everyone, hoping for one answer. Gareth rolled his eyes at her.

"That Elijah can't time travel," Raven frowned. "I don't know if I should leave without him."

"Let's just kill Gareth," I told Raven, "After all, I am a hybrid who could use a new _comrade_."

Elena stared at all of us, and when I took a step forward, Gareth grabbed her by the waist and slammed her into his chest, holding his bleeding wrist to her mouth and she drank involuntarily.

"Stupid boy," Gareth chuckled darkly. "Take another step, see what happens to little Elena."

"Why are you here?" Raven asked quickly, in hopes of getting his attention. "Just let her go, and I'll do what you please."

"But that's not how it works," Gareth frowned but didn't mean it. My eyes were only on Elena as she took his blood, "I was hired to do this."

"By who!" Elena screamed, dragging her lips from his wrists. But he pushed her back to it.

"A man named Juda."

* * *

><p><strong>Another cliffhanger!<strong> Wow, I'm just **zooming around** with the little things :3 Nerd? Yes. **Nerdy cheerleader? HELL YEAH!** Well, if anyone wants to know what happens next, **I'm gonna need reviews to fuel the chapter**!

_Lots of love ~ Olivia_


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for leaving you guys on **ANOTHER** cliff hanger last chapter. XD I'm horrible, I know ;) But this is probably the last update until next weekend. I have **skating all week** and **Vampire Diaries** and Secret Circle are **Thursdays**. Don't hate me, please!

**Just for you guys, this is a totally Klena chapter! :3**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or my own Pokemon :(

**Songs I listened to:**

**Feel it in My Bones - Tegan and Sarah**

**Set Fire To The Third Bar - Snow Patrol**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eleven - Content<span>

"Juda would _never _do this_!_" Elena said, her eyes solely focused on mine. I ran my fingers over her hand as she spoke. She seemed happy for us to be together, but her mind was on other things.

"But obviously he did," I laughed, sipping my champagne. Elena sighed, her chest heaving up and down. I licked my lips proactively.

"We can focus on other things," I whispered seductively, "Like _one another_."

"Hmm," she smiled as I leaned over and kissed her neck, letting my tongue slip out to trace over my kisses. "We're already naked in a bath tub together…is that not enough?"

"It is. But I want you to know just how much I love you," I whispered lovingly, pulling her on top of me so she was straddling my hips. I moaned in pleasure as Elena kissed my chest.

"You're wicked," she laughed at me and ran her fingers along my cheek. "And I love you."

"I love you too!" I squealed as Elena's lip kissed mine. I flipped us around so I was on top of her and she was beneath me.

"Uh uh, that's not fair!" she screamed as my lips kissed her abdomen. "You are cheating!"

"No!" I protested, "Just making up my own rules."

"Oh, Klaus," she moaned as I knocked her against the wall, "I love you."

"You said that already," I laughed, kissing her thigh intently as she wrapped her arms around me neck, "But I love you too, sweetheart."

The bubbles around us smelt like vanilla and peach since we had mixed two of our favorites together. I moved again and the sloshed everywhere. I spread the bubbles over Elena's chest and she reached and pushed me back.

"You are horrible, Niklaus," I glared hard at her, "You need to learn a lesson."

"Teach me, love. Teach me the lesson I need to be taught." I whispered in her ear provocatively as she sat on my hips again.

"Klaus!" she moaned on top of me. I knew what point she was at and that I had to let her finish.

She was out of breath and I was supporting her; rubbing circles on her back. Her heart was beating faster than a cheetah trying to catch it's prey. Finally, her eyes met with mine.

"That was mind blowing," she praised me and I smiled victoriously. She rubbed my hair and I stroked her cheek.

"I'm surprised that you kept up," I admitted and got a smack in the head.

"Shut up, Niklaus!"

I unplugged the bath and handed her a white fluffy towel but she just stared at me. I shrugged.

"You have to wrap it around me!"

"Oh alright," I laughed, wrapping it around her shoulders and holding her against my body. "Better?"

"Much."

* * *

><p>Elijah's POV<p>

"Tired, my sweet?" I asked Raven as I handed her the bowl of soup as she sat in the middle of our bed, wearing a lacy night gown. I ran my fingers up her back and she shivered.

"Very," she laughed, taking the spoon and picking out all the chicken. "I love chicken."

"I guess so," I smiled and hugged her from behind, around her waist, "I love you, Raven."

She turned and stared at me, "What was that?"

"I said I really like you," I blushed, but Raven put her soup on the table and came back to me. **(A/N: WTF! Who leaves good soup that was just made by Elijah Smith!)**

"You said you loved me," she whispered, a tear falling down from her eye, "I…I love you too!"

"You do?" I said with doubt in my voice, "I did not know of this."

"Shh!" she laughed and pushed me back so she was straddling me. "Let's just cuddle for tonight."

"This isn't a cuddle position…" I started, a smile pressing onto my lips. She pulled back and stroked my hair.

"No…no it's not."

* * *

><p>Elena's POV<p>

I lay on the fluffy king bed, breathing normally again. Klaus was curled around me; his knees beneath mine and his chest pressing against my back. I breathed in again, enjoying our position. I was happy, I was content. Something that rarely happened since Katherine had arrived in Mystic Falls.

"Elena, why aren't you sleeping?" Klaus asked sleepily, his hands circling tighter around my waist.

"I don't know. I just really enjoy that we're together."

"Well," Klaus chuckled to himself and rubbed his eyes, "How about you go to sleep and dream of us being together?"

"Hmm, it won't be as good."

"Well, how about you try?"

"Alright, alright." I smiled warmly and sunk back into his loving arms. He breathed and smirked.

"You are so warm, Elena. I don't even need the blankets," Klaus winked, and closed his eyes.

I sighed and looked out the window; where I swore I saw Stefan.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh!<strong>

Could **Stefan be back**? Or is it just Elena's mind playing **tricks on her**? What will happen with **Raven and Elijah**? Where did **Gareth** go? Are they going to **kill Juda**? **We'll have to wait until the next chapterr**!

**Also, I have new stories: **

**- Trying to Fight This - Klaus/OC**

**- Hello - Damon/Elena**

**- What I've Done - Klaus/Elena**

**- Jar of Hearts - Jasper/Bella**

Check them out if you like! *PLEASE CHECK THEM OUT!* ;)

Olivia~


	12. Chapter 12

**Eager**, everyone? I know last chapter **wasn't a cliffhanger (Your welcome)** but it did have some…**iffy stuff** about it. Is Elena seeing Stefan because **she still loves him**? Or is it because **Stefan is there**? Another issue, people are wondering where the hated **Gareth went**. No worries, **he's back in this chapter as well as Juda**. Some say kill Juda others say don't…

**How about I shut up and you just read? ;)**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries ;) But I do own both seasons on DVD!

**Songs I listened to:**

**Can't Breathe - Fefe Dobson (Opening Scene)**

**Wish You Were Here - Avril Lavigne (Gareth and Elena Scene)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twelve - I Can't Breathe<span>

Elena's POV

The next morning, I was standing in front of the mirror, a smile on my face. The smile wasn't real though. Because the only thing on my mind? _Was Stefan_.

I tilted my head and thought. Was Stefan the man I loved? Or did I love Klaus? If I loved Klaus, would I be questioning myself?

"Morning, love," Klaus smirked as he walked into the bathroom behind me and kissed my cheek. I felt every thought of Stefan wash away.

"Good morning, Niklaus," he turned around and gave me a warning look. I giggled as kissed him on the lips.

"Good sleep? I wasn't sure since you were all jumpy and nervous last night," he chuckled and poured himself a glass of blood from the blood bag I'd brought in this morning for him.

"Hmm-mm. One of the best since we got here," I winked and took a bite out of an apple.

"Elena…today is our last day here. Raven found some sort of loop hole. All we have to do is kill Gareth…which is going to be a piece of _delicious_ cake." Klaus smirked as my eyes widened with fear.

"Elena?" Klaus asked, but even though I was looking at him, I saw Stefan. _My_ Stefan.

_"Stefan?"_

"Stefan?" Klaus turned around three times, "I don't see Stefan."

I opened my mouth to say something, but his figure disappeared. Klaus' gray blue eyes were locked on me with curiosity and I shook my head.

"Never mind," I smiled and kissed him again, "Killing Gareth? Sounds…interesting."

* * *

><p>I was walking along the beach, picking up small shells and little pieces of sea glass when a manly cough woke me from my perfect evening.<p>

"I thought you needed to see Raven, Klaus?" But when I turned, it wasn't Klaus.

"_Gareth_," I breathed and felt my whole body tense. Gareth smirked slightly to reveal a rather sharp pair of incisors.

"It's good to see you," he cocked his head to the side, "Shall we talk?"

Gareth started to walk away, and by instinct, I followed him. Soon, we found ourselves in the forest I met Raven. The forest where Valerie died. The forest where…a lot of things happened.

"What do you want Gareth? What do you want in return for letting Elijah time travel?" I hissed. It probably sounded stupid on me, considering I wasn't anything supernatural other than the doppelganger.

"You're the doppelganger," Gareth smirked, sitting on a large stone in the middle of a dirt clearing. There were three circles drawn in the dirt, taking my mind back to the _sacrifice._ I shook the horrible memories and my eyes found his again.

"I am," I gulped, "What do you want with me, Gareth?"

"I want my own curse to be broken!" he yelled and I felt the trees shake, "I want to be a full vampire instead of this crappy half vampire half human figure!"

I was speechless. Could Gareth be another Original with his own curse?

"You're an Original," I stated clearly and loudly, "You are Klaus and Elijah's brother, aren't you?"

"Ding, ding, ding!" He screamed sarcastically, "That's right, love. I'm their brother."

My body felt instant pain as I fell to the ground.

"Let the sacrifice begin."

"NO!" I screamed so loud, the ground started shaking. A ring of fire lit around me and I could see Gareth laughing maniacally through the flames, "Where's Klaus?"

"No need to worry of him," Gareth smirked, "He, Elijah and Raven are making plans to kill me. But little do they know I'll be unstoppable when they arrive."

"No," I said again, only I felt my whole body losing energy as well as the power to stay awake, "Please, Gareth. I'll do anything to just see Klaus and Elijah one more time."

"You'll see them," he smiled, "We'll just have to wait an hour or two."

"What are the two other circles for?" I questioned, my curiosity bubbling over and coming out, "Or who, I should say."

"Well for one...you know him actually. Quite well, in fact."

"What are you talking-"

But just before I finished the sentence, Juda walked in, holding a man by his arms. He shoved into a circle and it lit with fire. My eyes came to realize who it was.

"Stefan?"

* * *

><p>My eyes were focused on Stefan. He had a wooden stake shoved through his stomach and his pupils were dilated. He looked close to death, and maybe he was.<p>

"Stefan…" I whispered, "What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"We didn't know where you went!" he screamed in pain as Juda did something to do with witchcraft.

"Juda!" I yelled and his eyes found mine, "You're a witch?"

"Yes. And I've known Klaus was a vampire since I met him. When Stefan came to find you, I knew I could sacrifice him instead."

"Why are you doing this?" I questioned as I yelled over the fire. The flames were burning higher and brighter.

"Because," he smiled at Gareth, "Gareth and I are _best_ friends. I would do anything for him."

"I understand that because I would do anything for my best friends," I whispered, "But you're killing people that are innocent and _pure_! I thought it was a witch's promise to maintain the balance of nature."

"My promise is to Gareth." When Juda said that, it instantly reminded me of when Greta told me her loyalty was to Klaus.

"Juda," Gareth beckoned and he released his powers from Stefan. Stefan keeled to the ground in pain. "Let's go so Stefan and Elena can talk a little before we kill the two."

"Stefan," I whispered, feeling my salty hot tears on my face grow, "I'm so sorry."

"Why are you here, Elena?" Stefan asked me, pulling the stake out of his stomach, "What happened?"

"I don't know…but I ended up here with Klaus. And Elijah's here, and some girl named Raven was going to send us back tonight…but now…"

"You're here with Klaus?" Stefan questioned seriously, "I'm surprised you aren't dead."

"He isn't that much of the monster we thought he was. He's actually a good person with a hard exterior…just like Damon."

"Damon never killed you to help himself," Stefan hissed as he crawled closer to me. "Klaus did."

"Stefan…can we not talk about him right now? These are our final moments together."

"I know," Stefan smiled and blew a kiss at me, "I love you, Elena."

I was faced with decision. On one hand, Klaus was there for the weeks we had been here. He had loved me and comforted me and made me feel like we were the only two things left on earth. But Stefan was always there, not just sometimes.

"I love you too, Stefan. More than anything in this world," I told the truth. Simple and flat.

And if that was the truth, than the lie was that I _loved_ Klaus.

* * *

><p><strong>:'( Wahhhhhhhh!<strong> How can you **not love Klaus**, Elena? I've written it so **beautifully**…to have her take all my writing away from me is just **horrible**! So **Stefan really is back**. Does that mean he knows about **Elena and Klaus' steamy night?** ;) And why the hell did **Klaus leave Elena alone!** Stupid hybrid. **(Just kidding! I love you, Klaus!)**

**Review!**

Olivia~


	13. Chapter 13

**OMFG (Elijah!)** That was an amazing episode we just had! Lots of **Klena** (appreciated!) and cute **Delena** at the end. But we all have to admit, **no-emotions-Stefan** is pretty damn **sexy** ;) Leave your thoughts with a **review**?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries and I've never done prank night either…

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Thirteen - Frozen<span>

"I'm so sorry," I mumbled again, my voice muffled by the sounds of crackling fire and my own tears. Stefan smiled weakly, his own energy and power _depleting._

I lay down, letting my back thud against the ground. I wasn't ready for death, but what else could I do?

My eyes found Gareth through the high flames. His sandy brown hair was lit with different colors from the fire and his massive green eyes were shining with gratitude for Juda.

I turned my head, finding Stefan through the smoke. He was in the exact same position as me, but he had blood around him from his wound. "Oh, Stefan…"

Without warning, the flames around my circle went down. I was surprised. The third circle wasn't occupied…did they really only need Stefan and I?

"Elena…" Gareth called warmly, extending his hand. "Come here, sweetheart."

I lifted myself from the dirt and ash, slowly making me way to Gareth. Stefan shook his head and whispered something like _don't go_.

Gareth smirked once I reached him, "Where is Raven?"

"I don't know." Gareth pulled my hair, "I don't know! Honestly!" obviously angered Gareth enough to push at Juda.

"You're a witch? Do some spell!" Gareth screeched like a child who hadn't received candy. Gareth was going mad.

Gareth's anger revealed his blue, blood pumping veins beneath his eyes. I quickly scurried back to my circle and let Juda lock me in. I would have rather been in the circle than beside him.

It didn't take long for his fangs to follow the veins. He truly looked like a vampire.

"Juda, why the hell can't you get things right?" Gareth belted. My heart ached for Juda. Because in some horribly twisted way, I felt for the guy.

"I'm sorry! I thought Elena would know…" Suddenly, the flames turned black and the evening sky had gone into utter darkness. No clouds, no sun, no anything. We were in twilight.

"What is this?" Gareth questioned no one in particular, "What sick fricken joke is this?"

"It's twilight," Stefan whispered, "Gareth, what have you been trying to do tonight?"

"Shit," Gareth whispered, "I've been trying to break a curse on me. But looks like I've done something else."

"Oh no!" Juda cried, falling to the ground, "I borrowed power from a thousand witches and they tricked me! Which means…"

"WHICH MEANS WHAT?" Gareth demanded.

"That…we're living in _twilight_. The world is now utter darkness until I learn how to fix this."

I turned my gaze to Stefan in shock. He had the same expression written all over his face.

"Well fix it!" Gareth screeched, breaking my circle himself and grabbing me. He yanked me up, "What do we have to do?"

"I don't know! I'll have to look it up in a grimoire." Juda explained, flipping through crusty old pages of the witch's book.

Stefan looked around him, "Um, everyone? What is that?"

By the time we turned, something was standing there, a werewolf beside him. I coward and Gareth roughly pushed me behind him; protecting his precious doppelganger.

"You've entered my realm now," a darker velvet voice said. A tear slid down my cheek and Gareth laughed.

"You really think you can take me on?" Gareth chuckled, "I'm stronger than anyone is this world."

Juda grabbed my arm and pulled me near him, "Run."

"What? Why?"

"Take Stefan with you. I'm right behind you," Juda explained, "This could be a blood bath none of us walk away from if we don't get out now."

"Where do I go?"

"Elijah's house. Go now! I'll be there soon!" Juda screamed, breaking Stefan's circle for me. Gareth was still playing the staring game and we waited for the first move. Gareth lashed and Stefan and I ran like hell.

* * *

><p>"Elena, what is going on?" I looked around us as we ran. People were frozen. As in, not moving at all. Had time stopped because of Gareth's actions?<p>

We entered Elijah's house, no sounds at all. I slipped my hand into Stefan's and shivered, even though there was no wind.

"Oh no," I said, "Klaus and Elijah!"

"What about them?" Stefan asked, his eyes trailing the house, "Elena?"

But my face was covered in tears. What if they had been hurt or frozen or even worse, killed?

"Klaus!" I screamed, my voice worried and frantic. I sperated myself from Stefan and ran throughout the house, finding Raven on the ground. Still breathing!

"Raven," I shook her, "Raven, get up."

"Elena?" she questioned sleepily, "Is that you?"

Stefan came over, "Who the _hell_ is she?"

"A friend I made," Raven sat up and glared at Stefan, "Stefan, Raven. Raven, Stefan."

Stefan extended his hand and smiled but Raven got up and brushed him off like a piece of dirt. **(A/N: lol!)**

"Who is Stefan, Elena?" Raven asked, looking around her as we stepped outside, "What the hell happened!"

"Long story," I mumbled, "Stefan is my friend from the future."

"Um, boyfriend, Elena." Stefan chuckled and hugged me by my waist. Raven cocked her head to the side.

"But you're in love with Klaus…" Raven drawled as Stefan's face went into shock, "You know that, don't you?"

"Elena?" Stefan turned to me, darkness in his eyes, "You love Klaus?"

"Well I certainly don't hate him…" I started, but Raven cut me off.

"Are you kidding! She loves him so much. They are always together; kissing, cuddling, laughing. Very sweet!"

Stefan looked at me with regret and in a instant, he was gone from our sight.

"Raven! Did you have to tell him that?" I glared but Raven just smiled brightly.

"Well, excuse me, but why didn't you tell him? If Klaus is the love of your life…" Raven smiled warmly and hugged me. "Let's go find Elijah and Klaus?"

I nodded simply, biting back tears. Were they okay? I sure hoped so…

* * *

><p>Klaus' POV<p>

We both looked down at Gareth as our friend, Darius, beat him to the ground. I kicked him in the face and Darius laughed.

"You make me really angry, you know?" I winked at Gareth, "You think you can waltz on in here, freeze my brother in time and then take my girl?"

Darius laughed, "No one wants to cross Nik."

"That is correct," Elijah chuckled simply, kicking some dirt at Gareth as the sun finally came back out. "Obviously someone needed a little scare!"

Gareth choked up blood, "Wait…this was a sick joke put on by you three? You pretended that we were lost in darkness?"

"Yes," I laughed so loud the bright greens leaves on the trees waved, "You deserved it!"

"Klaus!" the three of us whipped around and saw Elena and Raven walking towards us. Juda smiled warmly at them and drove another stake into Gareth's stomach, eliciting a groan.

"You're okay!" Elena threw her arms around me and kissed me on the lips. I responsed eagerly to her sweetness and pulled away.

"Of course, I _am_ Klaus."

"I know," she winked. "Can someone kill him now?"

"I'll do the honors!" Raven giggled, grabbing the dagger out of my hand and bending down, "Goodnight, sweetheart."

She plunged the stake into his heart, watching as his veins came out all over his skin. He tried to grab her but her only reaction was: _"Shh!"_

Oddly enough, it reminded me of when I killed Elijah.

* * *

><p>"Why do I always spill things on myself?" I chuckled lowly as Elena spilled peach juice down her bright white dress. There was now a large orange yellow stain down the front.<p>

"I don't think it's your fault. We've had a long day and you're tired." I smiled, taking my thumbs to her chin and wiping off the juice, delicately sucking my thumb afterwards.

"Hmm," she smiled warmly and leaned her hand into my shoulder, "I am quite tired."

"Am I supposed to take that as a hint?" I winked sexily at her and she slapped my arm. I soothed her hair just as a certain vampire walked up to our spot on the warm, sandy beach.

"Stefan," Elena's eyes went blank and I started laughing my ass off. She obviously hadn't told him yet.

"So you do love Klaus?" Stefan said, his tone sad and depressed, "Why?"

"Because…I don't know. There's just something about his love and touch that I need and want. I'm sorry, Stefan."

Stefan rolled his eyes, "Yeah, right."

"I am!" Elena yelled, "I am sorry, Stefan. But maybe this is fate telling you to be with someone else, that maybe, there is someone else out there."

"For you to _sleep_ with," I winked and Elena hit me again.

Stefan walked out after that, obviously not entertained. At least not as much as I was.

"Really? Did you have to say that?"

"Yes, I did! It was an opportunity anyone like me would have taken. But there is no one like me!"

Elena nuzzled her head into my shoulder, "You're absolutely right."

* * *

><p>Aweee! That chapter was a lot <strong>longer<strong> than I intended :) **Bye-bye, Gareth!** Hello, **sweet, innocent Juda**! And **welcome back Klena**! (love them) **Stefan, don't be a grump**. Yay! **Good chapter**!

**Review? :DThank you!**

Olivia~


	14. Chapter 14

Pffft, no need to be **mad**! I know I've been away, but I had skating competition this weekend **(don't ask -.-)** and my **first exam is next Friday** so you can expect **updates to be slower** for a tiny bit of time… J But here I am! With some things to point out…

at **Nightlark**: Thank you so much for updating Tainted Pleasure! :D I died when I saw the update ;) Thanks for the ending to the chapter, also.

at **SarahsManyMen**: YAYAYAYAYAYA! :D Sequel time? Thank you! I've been waiting!

**AT EVERYONE**: **All right everyone, only a few chapters left of _For the Entertainment_ and then I'll start the sequel :) For sure there will be a sequel**

**Songs I listened to:**

**Top of the World - Cataracs ft. Dev (Elena and Klaus Scene)**

**Pumped Up Kicks - Foster The People (Klaus walking down the road)**

**Mirrors - Natalia Kills (Klaus and Katherine Scene)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or a castle in Rome ;)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Fourteen - Tremble<span>

Klaus' POV

"Our last night in Rome," I frowned, sipping the champagne glass. "I'm going to miss it here."

Elena nodded and poured more bubbles into the bathtub, "I'm gonna miss the bathtubs. They're so nice and clean!"

I smirked, "You truly are the _weird_ doppelganger."

"Thank you," she tipped her glass and giggled to herself. I licked my lips greedily. It wasn't fair being so close to something but not being able to take it.

"What are you going to do when we get back to the future?" I asked, playing my fingers along her the palm of her hand with love and care.

"I haven't thought about it," she admitted, "I'll be a senior in High School."

"I know," I winked and poured myself some more champagne, "But…do you want us to stay together or should I leave?" My heart ached when I offered that. What if she actually said; yes, I want you to leave? I might just cry-

"That's a silly thing to say." My heart lifted, "But it's not going to a vacation anymore, Klaus. We have to spend less time with one another if we're gonna be a couple."

"I'm willing to do anything for you."

She smiled weakly and kissed my cheek, gathering herself in my lap, "You're too perfect. Stop it."

I puckered my lips, "Not possible, love."

I drew her in, my lips crashing into hers as I assaulted her mouth. She pushed herself against me, withdrawing a moan from deep inside of me.

"Oh stop!" She gasped for air and smiled cheekily. "No more. Wait til' we get back to the future."

"Fine, fine." I winked at her. "I'll be a good boy."

She stroked my hair and cuddled into my chest underneath the scalding hot water, "I love you too much, Niklaus."

"All the same!" I kissed her gently. "I have to go out to get some things for tomorrow. Do you want anything?"

"No, I'm alright." Elena smiled and kissed my chin when she couldn't reach my lips, "Be safe."

"I'm Klaus, I'll be fine."

"Pfft," she winked and sank lower into the water and I slipped on clothes and left the apartment. As I was walking down the road to get some herbs and witch things Raven would need, I felt a presence following me.

"Elijah?" I quickly spun around. It was the dead of night; no one to be seen. I shook it off and kept walking. Until I heard a light humming.

"Really?" I twirled around, expecting to see some teenage girl. But my suspicion was right.

Elena was standing there.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing out here?" I asked, a grand smile spreading across my face.

She smirked, "Hello, Klaus."

"Hi, love." I played along with her little game, "Ready for bed?"

"Klaus, do you really think I'm Elena?" she asked, one hand landing on her hip after a quick laugh.

It took a moment to hit me.

"Oh…_Katherine_." I sneered, glaring at her long straight hair and frowning. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Stefan…but I have someone that needs to see you." Katherine winked and flipped her hair with superiority.

"Okay, who?" my accent drawled with my sarcasm coated words. What did Katherine have on me that made her smirk like that?

"Behind you," she winked and started laugh her ass off. I spun around to be met with a pair of deadly brown eyes.

My heart stopped, "_Micheal_."

"Nice to see you again, Nik."

* * *

><p>Elijah's POV<p>

I watched Raven as she pieced together different pages and paragraphs of her grimoire. Her eyes found mine and she smiled.

"Your thoughts are quite dirty," she winked and leaned forwards, our foreheads touching, "It's cute."

"Not my fault. I'm not the master of my senses," I smirked cheekily, "And you're sure I can return to the future?"

"Of course, I would not leave without you."

"Really?" I was surprised by her all the time. I guess this was what they all called love.

"Yes." she admitted and kissed my forehead.

"Good," I put my hands behind my head when I was hit with a strange force of fear.

"Did you feel that?"

"Nope," Raven said quietly, too involved with last minute details.

"I am going out for a walk. Be back soon! I love you, Raven." I kissed her forehead and she waved happily, glad to see her distraction leave.

I found it too dark outside, but my vampire skills made it possible to see. I made out three figures not to far from my house. I made one out as Klaus.

I snuck over there since the rush of feeling was fear. As I neared, I made out the next figure. Elena. But the last one…oh no.

_Micheal._

My gut told me to run and get out as quick as possible. But through all the times of being an ass and torturing me, Klaus was my brother and was in trouble.

I stepped forward.

* * *

><p>Oh no! :L What is <strong>Micheal<strong> doing there as well as **Katherine**? Guess we'll find out in the **next chapter**!

**Review please :)**

Olivia~


	15. Chapter 15

**Why…hello there ;) So sorry I haven't updated in awhile but this is the last and final chapter of For the Entertainment and then I'm starting two new projects. J I love you all and thank you so much for reading!**

**New Projects if you're interested:**

**The Under - Damon/Elena**

**Stare at Yourself - Klaus/Elena (for you Klena lovers) ;)**

**For the Entertainment sequel will be posted, but will take time to plan. :) I hope everyone will read it!**

**Disclaimer: (final one for this story!) I don't own the Vampire Diaries or Ancient Rome -_-**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15 - Last Stand<span>

Elijah's POV

"Father," I stood my ground and my hands balled into sweaty fists, "Leave my brother alone."

Elena looked at me, but I soon realized the menacing eyes didn't belong to her. A doppelganger? Elena had a doppelganger? That couldn't be right. But considering I was a vampire, my girlfriend was a witch and we knew of werewolves, I wasn't one to judge.

Mikeal glared at me, "And if I don't, what will you do?"

"I will kill you," I shot back at him and he glared, "Right here, right now. As well as this evil copy of Elena."

"Hear that Klaus," the girl drove the stake further into his stomach, "Elena. The woman you love. Who is also…right there."

I turned swiftly and met with Elena's eyes, which were full of tears and fear. She looked at me and mouthed help. But what could I do? Nothing.

Raven followed behind, her mouth shut tightly with a vampire hunting device and two men walking her to me. I glared hard at them and ran to her.

"Raven!" I tried to help her but the men were vampires and strong ones at that. They through me back and scoffed at me.

"Good try," one took out a knife and held it at her neck, kicking her to her knees, "We'll wait for your word, Mikeal."

"Do the same with Elena, please." my father commanded and stared down at Nik, "Does it feel good to see those passing away in front of you? Like when you killed your mother?"

"Klaus was not born a killer, none of us were! You made us this way," I felt a lone tear escape my eye as my father made his way over to me in a predatory fashion.

"Kill Raven," Mikeal pointed to my love and the men made a movement but I stopped them.

"Father, please! This is the woman I love and cherish. I will never live life if she leaves me. Please, Father!"

"All the more reason to kill her."

Mikeal took the blade and slashed her neck, velvety red liquid spilling everywhere. Elena gasped in shock and Klaus made a groggy sound. I, fell to the ground with tears covering my face.

"No," I wept, "Raven."

"Now you," Mikeal made his way to Elena and smiled like they were friends, "I'd hate to see you die…but it's what I need to do to make my sons killers again."

"Father," Klaus begged him, tears escaping his fearful blue grey eyes, "I love her."

"Do not worry, my son." He took the knife to her heart and smiled, "You'll see her again."

"When I'm dead, yes. But she'll be in heaven because she's an angel, while I'll be in hell because of my father that I call the devil."

"But see that's the thing…Elena has my blood in her system."

Klaus' eyes widened and another tear fell, "But if you kill her…she'll be…a vampire."

"Yes," Mikeal turned to Elena and held her face in his hands, "Goodnight sweetheart, we'll see you soon."

With a quick motion, her stabbed her in the heart.

"ELENA!" Klaus screamed and the doppelganger held him back, "Elena, no! Elena, I love you!"

She stared at him with love and passion, speaking her final words, "I love you, Klaus. Remember that."

Elena died in front of the two of us; in her own blood. Mikeal disposed of the blade and then walked back to Raven.

"But we won't be seeing you again, honey." he threw a match at her and watched her body light up in flames.

"Raven," I choked and stared at Klaus, "Klaus."

Klaus made a swift motion and soon, the doppelganger lay at our feet, dead.

Mikeal smiled, "Think of it this way, Elijah. This is a new start for us. No women or anything to hold us back, just fun."

Mikeal left Klaus and I laying in the pouring rain, staring at the dead bodies of the girls we loved. Raven was now just dust and Elena's icy cold body was near Klaus.

"I'll never forgive him, Elijah." Klaus sneered, "We will get revenge."

"I know we will," I smiled warmly at my brother and crawled through the thick mud to get to him, "Because that's what brothers do."

I wrapped my arms around him and let him cry.

* * *

><p>Klaus' POV<p>

The next morning, we buried Raven's body in the exact spot her and Elijah met.

It was frosty morning, the light rain patting our head. Elijah held a single red rose it's in full bloom. For her; for his love.

He lay it on her grave, a lone tear escaping his eye. With a swift motion, he was laying on top of the grave screaming and crying.

"No, Raven! Come back to me! Please…!" Elijah sniffled and choked down all his tears, "Raven, please! I love you!"

"Elijah!" I threw myself beside him, "She's not coming back! She never will, you have to let her go!"

But he hugged the dirt where her body was buried, "No, she will. She'll come back to me. I know she will."

"Elijah…please. Let's leave while we can. We can start new."

"But what about Elena? Will you take her with us?" My arms wrapped around his shivering frame.

"Yes. I'll bring her with us."

We gathered Elena's body and left Rome that night. We walked miles and miles before finding a nearby town where we planned to start new.

I knew Elijah would probably never find love again, but I could only hope that he would find someone as special as Elena.

But that was the problem…what if it was Elena?

* * *

><p><strong>Four Days Later<strong>

* * *

><p>No One's POV<p>

With flutter of eyelashes, she awoke. She was cold and in the dark. A coffin? A trunk of a car?

The lid of whatever she was enclosed in opened up and revealed a man with sandy brown hair and one with blonde hair. The grey blue eyes haunted her four days of unconscious.

"Elijah," she whispered and touched his face, "Elijah, you're here."

"Elena," the one with blonde hair smiled and chuckled, "You can talk to me to, you know."

"Why would I?" she questioned him and looked at Elijah with warmth.

"Because I'm Klaus?" he smirked at her and Elijah started to laugh, "But you obviously know that."

"Klaus? I don't know a Klaus."

"Elena, c'mon. You've seen me before," Klaus touched her cold cheek, "I love you, and you love me."

"What are you talking about? You're Elijah's brother, right?" she tried.

"Yes," he smiled warmly and kissed her cheek, Good thing you remember me, I was worried."

"Well, of course I remember you! You're the brother of the man I love!"

* * *

><p><strong>:O Oh snap! Looks like were leaving this story on a cliffhanger. But the sequel will be up in the New Year (2012) :D I love you all so much! Please review the last chapter and come see the sequel when it's up! In the mean time, I have a Delena and Klena story up! :)<strong>

**~Olivia**


End file.
